Super Smash Bros: The Story of Pikachu and Pichu
by secretblue02
Summary: During the second year of a yearly event, called Smash, two Pokemon meet: Pikachu and Pichu. They become best friends. But soon, they get separated, and Pichu has to go on by himself, not fully trained. However, a lanky Italian Plumber, named Luigi, helps him along. Soon, he evolves into Pikachu, and he has to beat the best fighter of each year of the sport.


In the universe of Nintendo, there was a yearly event, named Smash. Heroes and villains alike, from different sub-universes, duked it out. During the first year, only twelve fighters were present. Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon, and Jigglypuff.

Pikachu was dominating the scene, knocking out all of the other eleven characters. He was the best character present.

But then came the second year, and many more characters joined the scene. Pikachu fell out of first place, especially getting destroyed by Fox, who had apparently been practicing since the end of the previous year, and had become the new best character.

One of the newcomers was a baby mouse Pokemon, named Pichu. He hadn t exactly harnessed his electric properties, and was always damaging himself. Nevertheless, Pikachu thought to himself that if he and Pichu teamed up, he could finally defeat Fox once and for all.

He came up to the young mouse. Hey, little one, he said. Would you like a little help in battle?

That sounds nice, Pichu said. I am getting my tail beaten by everyone here. The only thing I can do to give myself an edge is to jump up in the air, and spin.

How about I provide support with all of my attacks? , Pikachu asked affectionately. You can t really win just by spinning around. Can you grab?

Well, I can grab people from a considerable distance, but none of us can grab quite like Marth can. Have you seen his extremely long arm? Even Yoshi s tongue can t reach that far.

That s good enough for me, Pikachu said. I ll teach you to use your attacks. I don t know if I could teach you to use electrical attacks without getting hurt, since you re still a Pichu, but I can help you with non-electrical attacks.

Over the course of the second year, Pikachu had been training Pichu, purely with thoughts of putting Fox in his place, but soon, he began to care for the baby Pokemon, and started thinking more about helping him win in combat, whether they be together, or he be by himself.

The main obstacle in training was Pichu s inability to use electricity properly. Pikachu had been trying to find a way for his non-electrical attacks to work, and it wasn t hard, as he could do those exact things. He found that Pichu s aerial spin attacks were useful for keeping his foes off the stage, and they could be used for combos.

Then, near the end of the second year, Pikachu and Pichu finally faced Fox. It was no easy task to defeat him, as he had many options, both in the air, and on the ground. One thing that stood out in particular was his reflector, which they all dubbed shine. It was the ultimate edgeguarding tool. Pikachu and Pichu both found themselves offstage several times.

In the end, the two electric mice caught Fox in a team-up combo. They juggled him back and forth with their spinning attacks, and eventually, Pichu headbutted Fox to the skies. The space fox was, at last, brought to an end.

Unfortunately, the battle took a toll on Pikachu s physical strength, as he had released so much electricity, and fought to the death. He was unable to come back for the third year. When he gave the news to Pichu, he was devastated, and scared. He didn t know what he would do without his best friend. He had never gotten full control of his electrical powers, and without Pikachu, he supposedly could never learn how to.

Pichu thought he could appeal to Mewtwo, but he was also departing the scene, to take care of his clone Pokemon he had created some time prior to the year. Then, he turned to Doctor Mario. Sadly, he also had to leave to take care of severely ill subjects in the Mushroom Kingdom. Young Link, who had been a good friend of his, was also leaving. He apparently had a quest to finish in Hyrule, in his own time. Roy had to go and take care of his people, and also sharpen his sword.

The day that Pikachu departed came too soon for Pichu. The bus came, and Pikachu had his bags ready. He took one last look at the remaining fighters, who had all come to wish him goodbye, before continuing. Before he got onto the bus, however, Pichu ran up to him, crying.

Please don t leave us! Don t leave me!, he pleaded. I need you!

I m sure that you can learn without me, Pikachu said. After all, it s in our nature to use electricity. You ll be able to harness it in time.

I don t want you to go!, Pichu cried. You re my best friend! I love you!

Pikachu then grabbed and hugged Pichu tightly, now crying himself.

I wouldn t go if I didn t have to!, Pikachu cried. I love you, too! But I won t be able to battle, anymore. I have to leave!

I don t even know where you re gonna go!, Pichu said. How am I gonna see you again?

I m going to a region called Alola, Pikachu said. But you have to be strong! Forget about me!

Forget you!?, Pichu exclaimed. Everything I am is because of you!

Don t talk like that, Pikachu said. You have to carry on without me. If you want, I can give you something to remember me by.

Pikachu reached in one of his bags, and pulled out his blue hat, which he wore while on the blue team. He then handed it to Pichu.

No, I can t!, Pichu said. You love this hat!

I want you to, Pikachu said.

Pikachu gave Pichu one last pat on the forehead, before turning to get on the bus. Pichu stared at the bus as it drove away, until it was out of sight. He then looked at the blue hat, and broke down. After a few seconds, he felt a rubber-like hand pet him on the head. He looked up. It was Luigi. He then thrust himself at his leg, and hugged it. Luigi then picked him up, and held him.

I m-a so sorry about Pikachu, Luigi said. Mewtwo translated your-a talk for me. I understand he was-a important to you.

Mewtwo floated up to them, and translated everything Pichu said to Luigi.

Not only is everyone who can teach me electricity leaving, but now I m without my best friend!, Pichu cried.

Why don t-a I try a shot at teaching you?, Luigi asked.

How?, Pichu said, with unassurance in his voice. You use fire, not electricity.

It-a never hurts to try, Luigi said. We ll-a have to really push you to-a your limits.

I hope very much that your help will be enough, Pichu said, with hope fading into his voice. I need to make Pikachu proud!

The second year ended, and Pichu spent the entire time before the third year training with Luigi. The lanky, green plumber was a better trainer than Pichu could ve ever imagined. The others were concerned with how hard Luigi was pushing the baby mouse, but he willingly took it in. He wanted so much to become the great fighter Pikachu was.

Suddenly, on the final day before the beginning of the third year, Pichu made a gigantic thundershock, that was visible from afar. Luigi was zapped, and briefly knocked unconscious. When he came to, he saw Pichu frazzled, and swirly-eyed from the excessive amount of electricity he produced.

Pichu! Are you-a okay? Speak-a to me!, Luigi pleaded.

Pichu suddenly started to get up, and then shook the soot off of his body.

That was something, Pichu said, but since Lucario, a Pokemon joining in the third year, hadn t arrived on the scene yet to translate, all Luigi heard was Pi Pi Pichu.

Now, everyone had arrived to see what had happened. The only one Pichu could see was Luigi. Suddenly, he started to glow. His feet became smaller, and his torso became larger. His ears also became thinner. His sword turned yellow, and became more jagged, the spikes making a lightning bolt shape. The spiky black markings around his neck vanished, and brown stripes appeared on his back. His cheeks turned from pink to red.

The next thing Luigi knew, he was looking at a Pikachu, standing where Pichu was.

He s evolved, Lucario said. You ve tamed him, Luigi. Pichu doesn t evolve until a trainer has tamed him. You ve helped him harness his electrical power.

Pikachu then leapt into Luigi s arms, and began snuggling him.

Thank you, Luigi!, he said happily. You ve helped me so much!

Pikachu would-a be proud, Luigi said. He wanted you-a to succeed in battle. I m-a sure you will, now that you can-a use electricity.

Third year starts tomorrow. We need to get ready.

However, Luigi had spent so much time training Pichu, that he d forgotten to train himself, and thus, was a flop during the third year. He had some muscle memory of his combos, but had to work hard to remaster them.

Pikachu, on the day of the third year s start, stayed in his habitat, until the time the battle started. He sat on his nest, staring at his friend s blue hat that he left to him. He then glanced over at a picture of the two of them, taken during the second year. He then clenched the hat, and shed a tear, before taking his leave for Smash.

The new Pikachu was the spitting image of the old one, and was very powerful, due to his training with Luigi. He was one of the best fighters present. However, Meta Knight, a new fighter, was defeating every single fighter present. Pikachu would face his toughest opponent, ever.

When the day came that he fought the dreaded Meta Knight, he was scared, but at the same time, confident, due to the training from Luigi, and his love for his friend, whom he d desperately wanted to make proud.

Fox, who had felt unending guilt for causing Pikachu s departure, decided to give the new Pikachu advice on how to beat the fiend. The first piece of advice he gave was to use combos, as Meta Knight fell fast, and Pikachu had several good combo moves that he could string together. Then, he told him to try his best to steer clear of him while not trying to combo, and he should only try to get in when he finds a good opening.

When the battle finally came, Pikachu used this advice, and it was a difficult battle. Meta Knight was a formidable foe, and he came close to winning, but he made a slip up, creating an opening that allowed Pikachu to get in, and combo away. The mouse Pokemon had done it. This was the second time he d beaten the best of the year.

At the conclusion of the third year, Pikachu had done nothing but think about his old friend, and what he was doing in Alola. The third year had been a breeze for him, now that he was a Pikachu, but he still felt unfinished and weak inside.

As for the fourth year, five of the fighters who came in during the third year had to leave. They were Solid Snake, Lucas, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Wolf. The Ice Climbers, who were present for the second and third years, were also leaving. Pikachu was happy to learn that Doctor Mario was coming back. He d finally cured the Mushroom Kingdom of the illness that he had to miss the third year to get rid of. The other second year fighters absent, however, would not return yet.

Just before the fourth year started, Pikachu had mated with a female Pikachu, and she laid a fertilized egg. He had to take it to a Pokemon Center for Nurse Joy to incubate.

There were challenging newcomers in the fourth year, but Pikachu hadn t had much problem with them. However, in the second half of the year, seven more fighters came in. Three of them were returning fighters: Mewtwo, Lucas, and Roy. The other four were newcomers: Ryu, Cloud, Corrin, and Bayonetta.

Bayonetta was a beast, and knocked out every single other fighter. Pikachu was terrified. He didn t know how he was supposed to knock this foe out. Luigi resumed his role as Pikachu s instructor, telling him that if he got caught in a ladder combo, he d just have to think about what direction he hopes to get hit to, and he would go in that direction. Pikachu didn t quite understand this, but he gave it a try.

In the battle, Pikachu did what Luigi said, and it worked. Bayonetta couldn t keep a ladder going. Pikachu couldn t fathom how it worked at all, but he went with the flow. But then, came another thing Bayonetta could use, which was called witch time. She could slow Pikachu down mid-attack. He had to dodge the witch time zone a lot. Soon, he came out on top. Now, for three years in a row, he had beaten the best fighter present.

Not long after the fourth year ended, his egg hatched. An adorable Pichu was born. Pikachu was now a proud father. The only trouble was, how was he gonna take part in the fifth year? He knew that father Pikachus weren t often present during their offspring s upbringing, but he wanted to see his son grow up. What came next at the start of the fifth year, he did not expect.

The fifth year celebrated the fifth anniversary of the sport, and thus, it brought together every single fighter who d ever been in it. This meant that the Ice Climbers, Young Link, Snake, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Wolf were finally returning to the scene. However, Pikachu had no idea if his friend, who was most likely a Raichu at this point, was coming.

He had already taught his son, Pichu some important fighting tips for when he was older, but the baby mouse wanted to fill in the gap for his father, who was a Pichu when he first entered the scene. His mother also supported this. Against his better judgement, he allowed his son to join the fray. This would be beneficial to him later.

While Pikachu greeted the newcomers as they came out of the bus, along with the veterans, an Alolan Raichu emerged. He immediately noticed Pikachu.

It s been a long time, he said.

It took only this sentence to make Pikachu realize that he was looking at his old friend. He quickly made a mad dash for him, and hugged him tightly.

I ve missed you!, he said. It s been three years!

And look at you now, Raichu said. A great young warrior. I ve heard about your victories over Meta Knight and Bayonetta. Our defeat of Fox three years ago makes it three years in a row you ve defeated the best fighter.

You ve got Luigi to thank for that, Pikachu said. He did everything in his power to help me harness electricity, despite not being able to use it himself, and he s responsible for my evolution into Pikachu.

Don t-a give me so much-a credit, Luigi said, having had the conversation translated for him by Mewtwo. After all, it-a was your determination and-a lack of knowledge for-a the term give up, that-a pushed us both forward.

Wow, of all people, Luigi, Raichu said. I always thought he was off-kilter, and goofy. I guess he does have smarts.

Mewtwo decided not to translate this, as he knew Luigi would be offended.  
There s someone I want you to meet, Pikachu said. Son, come here for a second.

Pichu ran up, and grabbed his father s hand.

Yes, father?, he said.

Aww, Raichu said, with glassy eyes. He had evidently already taken a liking to Pichu. He looks just like you! He reminds me of the second year, when we met. I was a Pikachu, and you were a Pichu. Now, look at us. You even have a child.

He is gonna take my place as Pichu, Pikachu said. I am in your place, now. Are you here to rejoin the battle?

Yes, for I have regained my strength, Raichu said. I ll have to be listed as a newcomer, however, as I am no longer a Pikachu, and you re in my place.

In whatever manner you return is fine with me, Pikachu said, eager to fight alongside his old friend once again.

The three evolutions of electric mouse, working as one, Raichu said, looking at himself, Pikachu, and his son, Pichu. Everyone is doomed.

During the fifth year, Pikachu was the best fighter present. This was the first time this one tasted this power, as the Pikachu that was the best during the first year was now a Raichu. Pichu was pretty up there, as well, and his father felt jealous of how good his son already was as a Pichu, when he himself needed hard training to become a good fighter, back when he was a Pichu.

Pikachu decided to pass down his pair of goggles, which he d used since the second year, to his son. He decided to finally don Raichu s blue hat that he used back during the first two years.

The first half of the fifth year was fun times for all of the fighters, veterans and newcomers, alike. Everyone was there. Pichu was happy to finally get to fight Snake, Wolf, and other fighters that he never got to experience in action.

However, during the second half, a strange creature made of light, named Galeem, threatened to create a new world, by wiping out the old one. Every single fighter joined together to defeat it. They tracked it down to a large ocean. They stood from a cliff. However, Galeem had an entire army of Master Hands on its side. Each of the fighters would have to take down around ten of them, and Master Hands aren t exactly easy to kill.

What happened next was unexpected by everyone. The Master Hands poured their energy into Galeem. Shulk saw a vision of what was to come, and attempted to warn everyone, but he was too late. Suddenly, Galeem burst into light beams. These beams chased down each of the fighters, and vaporized them. However, Kirby managed to survive by jumping on a warp star.

Kirby went on a journey, fighting empty puppets of the fighters, copied from the fallen fighters. He also managed to save the real fighters, as Galeem had sent them out as well, albeit brainwashed. The only way to save them was to defeat them.

The first of the electric mouse trio Kirby saved was Pichu, and it was no small task. The young mouse was even better at using electricity in his stage than his father was. He was still harmed, but he wasn t afraid of the pain. This unfortunately carried over to his brainwashed state, so Kirby had to be extra careful of electrical balls hurled at him. He was able to win with his fire hammer, knocking Pichu for a loop.

Next was Pikachu. Pichu decided he would take care of his father, himself. They were pretty evenly matched. However, Pichu got in a lucky electrical projectile, which allowed him to get in, and beat up Pikachu. Two out of three electric mice were freed.

Lastly, Raichu. Pikachu wanted to save his old friend by himself. The two fought greatly, and almost to the death. Pikachu barely came out on top in the end, freeing Raichu, and completing the trio.

Once everyone was saved, they faced Galeem once more. However, a creature of darkness appeared, Dharkon, along with an army of Crazy Hands, in hopes of covering the world in darkness. It also captured all the fighters, and made copies of them. After said fighters were freed, Galeem and Dharkon battled it out.

The fighters all knew that they had to maintain the balance between light and dark, and so battled both of them equally. Raichu and Pikachu, in particular, battled Dharkon along with a large group of the fighters, while Pichu helped the others fight Galeem.

However, during the battle, Dharkon impaled Raichu with one of its dark tentacles, and tossed him to the ground.

RAICHU!, Pikachu shrieked.

Then, Pikachu went into a blind rage, and repeatedly attacked Dharkon s eye. The others tried desperately to stop him, as he would disturb the balance this way. But Dharkon blasted them all away, and grabbed Pikachu with its tentacles. Pichu saw this, and abandoned Galeem. He ran up all of the tentacles, and charged a thunderbolt.

Piiiiiiiiiii He had now reached the eye. He then unleashed the charged thunderbolt. CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Dharkon was down. The range of the thunderbolt was so large, that it had taken down Galeem, as well. Both of them fell into the sea, and released a shockwave, which returned all the spirits to their worlds.

Pikachu found his singed son. Are you okay?

I did it , Pichu said weakly. He was almost completely black, and was derp-eyed. He then collapsed to the ground.

Excuse-a me!, Doctor Mario said, trying to shove through the other fighters to get to Pichu. He then checked him. He s-a still alive. Just-a unconscious. And-a burned-a black. I shall take-a him to a Pokemon Center.

Doctor Mario picked up Pichu, and carried him off. Suddenly, Pikachu remembered Raichu, and ran to where he was.

Raichu!, Pikachu said desperately. Are you okay?

No. This is it. I m sorry I couldn t be of further assistance.

Don t talk like that. You ll be fine.

Don t lie to yourself, Pikachu, my old friend. My end is nigh. I want you to continue on for a while longer. Grow into a strong Raichu, like me.

You can t die!, Pikachu said with a breaking voice. You re my friend! I love you!

A tear rolled down Raichu s face. I m sorry I ever left. It was stupid. I could ve stayed and guided you. I was a terrible friend.

No, you re not, Pikachu said. You ve been a great friend. You are the one who pulled me out of the dark, back in second year.

You really think I was good?

Yes. You were far from a terrible friend.

I m glad you think that way. I m afraid I m leaving again, forever.

No!, Pikachu cried. Please don t go! I love you!

I wouldn t go if I didn t have to, Raichu said, repeating what he d told him three years ago, before getting on the bus to Alola. I love you, too. But I won t be able to battle, anymore. I have to go

Raichu s eyes dimmed. His face stopped moving.

Raichu?, Pikachu said. Raichu!

He then broke down, and severely mourned over his friend s corpse.

The next day, Pikachu visited his son in the hospital. He was bandaged all around his body, although his eyes weren t covered.

Dad, he said weakly. Did we win?

Yes, my son, Pikachu assured him. You did it. You wiped out both Galeem and Dharkon with that electrical blast.

Although obscured by the bandages, Pichu gave a weak smile. And where s Raichu?

He read his father s face, which turned sad, and he quickly realized what happened.

No, he said. Tell me it s not true.

I can t lie to you, son, Pikachu tearfully said. He was killed by Dharkon. He fought with honor.

I wish I could ve been there for him, Pichu said in a sad tone. But I was knocked unconscious by the thundershock.

It s okay, Pikachu said. I m sure he understood in his mind.

Once Pichu was able to leave the Pokemon Center, he went with his father, and the other fighters, to Raichu s gravestone. Pikachu and Pichu both left flowers in front of it.

Smash would then skip a year, as a result of Raichu's death, and sixth year wouldn't happen until the year after next. Pikachu evolved into a Raichu, when he came in contact with a thunderstone laying outside the Smash grounds. He never truly got over his best friend s death, and felt guilty for being unable to save him. Pichu, after being tamed by Luigi, evolved into Pikachu, like his father before him, and would take his place as Pikachu in Smash. Raichu, himself, retired.

Eventually, Raichu reached a very old age. One day, he was laying in his nest, when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

Raichu, it said. This got Raichu s attention.

My old friend, he said.

You ve been feeling tired, haven t you? Your body is old, and frail. How about you come be reunited with me?

Raichu looked at Pikachu, who was having fun with Luigi.

You needn t worry about him. He ll be fine. He s in good hands. If you join me, you will feel weak no more.

Raichu then slowly laid down, and closed his eyes. He felt his soreness go away, and soon, he was looking at his body in the nest, from above. He then went to run with his friend, and together, they departed the world. 


End file.
